pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Napalm Flame/archive2
Your comments on User talk:65.95.233.58 are unacceptable. You know about NPA and still blatantly violated it, and are probably expecting punishment. Well... here it is. I'm blocking you for a day for your rudeness etc. Please review PW:NPA and feel free to come back tomorrow with a more positive attitude. -Auron 08:02, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Ignore his comments Look here and here - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 18:57, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :Hahaha, been waiting to say this, but this guy needs to get off his high horse and smell the ashes, or more typically, his shit, since he seems to think it doesn't stink. Even my dual attune stone dagger spammer wasn't THAT bad! And for my own personal reference, this is what I'm going to put on Omigawa's talk in 1 week's time. 'Firstly, in response to your pathetic message, we ARE a community. Or were, until you stepped in. There are unfavoured builds, but currently we are still implementing our vetting policy, as this current database is all taken from guildwiki before the wipe (about 5 minutes before, am I correct?) And as for deserving no kindness, too right too, you won't get kindness OR respect if you step into the community and start acting like a fool. Just for the record, I really meant this. http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Don%27t_be_a_dick And just to tell you, no-one likes RA critics that can't even make builds anyway. I reckon you could call completing every single zone, every single quest and every single mission to masters and on top of that fully vanquishing hard mode in Nightfall being MORE than just 'adept' at playing an Elementalist. And that's just one character, there's more like that. You also say there are no 'classes'. What's a Monk then? A class. An Elementalist? A class. A WARRIOR? A CLASS. 'Nuff said. Sure, you can be 'specialised', and excel in just one character, but some people are just naturally good, and go together like it's natural. More like me with shooting games really, which is my number 1 point. Admittently, warriors are versatile, but warriors, the most important roles? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Right, one thing you don't get. What's the most important three things in PvE, huh? A tank, a nuker and a monk (whether prot or heal or a hybrid depends on the situation). And guess what makes the best tanks? Let's see... Best tank classes... I don't see Warriors to be too hot in the spotlight, maybe dolyak signet and a few other armor boosts but with such poor energy regeneration and such a small pool warriors just don't beat an E/Me, or an E/Mo (If no prot monk is present), or an E/D, or a D/E. Notice the centre of all those? Earth Magic. And just to break it to you, spiking doesn't make you good. And we defend builds which work, unlike what you have produced, which is enough for me to say GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE. But anyways, I've had my say, my words have clearly been taken into consideration by everyone (Even the admins) and I'm just gonna ignore this 'stuck-up snob', which by his actions is what he seems to be. The hated shall remain ignored.' Like? And this shouldn't (and doesn't) breach NPA in any way. If it does, then NPA isn't what I think it is. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 17:04, 13 June 2007 (EDT) : Technically it can be considered an attack against him, even if it was provoked. You may wanna less attackify ur stuff (just a tad) And ftr, he was banned 3 days, THEN a week for ban evasion (kinda). But seriously, I say let it die. If after that week, Omigawa starts his usual doings, then maybe you can post this to point it out. If the dude has changed/doesn't return, don't pester him. I'm not trying to attack you, that's just my 2¢. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 17:14, 13 June 2007 (EDT) ::Okay, good advice, I'll strike that line and if he starts throwing his ego around I'll dump it on his page. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 17:17, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :::The thing is, NPA was created, if I'm correct, to stop bickering/arguing/etc. You yelling at him to get off his high horse will make him yell at you that he's not on his high horse (whether or not he is), and while he's at it he'll yell at you that there isn't any such thing as classes, just professions, and he'll yell at you for some other things and you'll yell right back and yadda yadda yadda, you'll both likely be banned for a few days for disrupting the wiki community. This applies to everyone, mind you. Now then, off to investigate this Omigawa person. -- Armond Warblade 14:37, 16 June 2007 (EDT) ::::Well after all, doesn't professions=classes? Elementalist = profession = class. I think? Or have I got the wrong end of the pointy stick? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 20:54, 16 June 2007 (EDT) :::::For people who play more than guild wars, yes. -- Armond Warblade 04:39, 23 July 2007 (CEST) help Please check it out Help needed. Thx :) voting 5 votes are needed for a category change. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:40, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :But once it has more than 5 votes if it was previously on 4.4 but then moved up to 4.5 then it moves to the new category. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 22:47, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :yeah? i only reverted your changes where there was less than 5 votes. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:38, 10 July 2007 (CEST) ty Keep in namespace. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:32, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :No probs, I'm just saying peeps should use it wisely. xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 17:05, 10 July 2007 (CEST) btw voting badly on my builds because you don't like me is childish. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:07, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ...No, it's got nothing to do with that, it's because the build is just crap. Like you say that bonder is, I don't think your build warrants its own page, should go under nuker. And besides, you have such a negative attitude to everything, you are completely negative and fail to make many constructive comments. Though a couple of your builds are bloody good though. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:09, 11 July 2007 (CEST) nah im just a realist. we have way to many similar tested builds and we need to clear some up. the sor is the best bonder i agree but its totally unecessary, a build like Build:Mo/any RA Bonder would be great. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:11, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :Or to just give the bonder it's own special page called 'Bonder' which can explain how they work in RA, TA, PvE and Fort Aspenwood. Willing to start it so I can get to work on a 'Nuker' page? xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:12, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah I don't think stuff like that belong in the mainspace, Guide:Bonder could work too. btw the e/me build is for deep/urgoz/ect. where you need a ton of knockdowns. the long cast times are usually cut by 20/20/20/20 wand offhands. i'll start that build i guess. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:15, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :::I was a bit tight with my ratings, but the build is not a good PvP build, in AB or CM all you need is a smart interrupting ranger (like me) and I would make your day hell, and I would stop GoR from working on MS too. And on RI. Maybe on Fireball too. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:18, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::::eek why tf did i mark that for AB/CM - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:20, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :::::You must have been drunk. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:20, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Boon sig? 0.o - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:45, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :Uh huh, energy gain galore when used on yourself. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:48, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::Shouldnt waste an elite on e-management when you could do it with a non-elite imo. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:49, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :::Still a viable option and a cheap self-heal. I'm just providing every feasible option available. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:51, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::::try to keep it on the good ones =P [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:52, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :::::I've played bonders enough to know just which elites can work when used well. I mean, DH and RC are also viable. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:52, 11 July 2007 (CEST) favored! high-five! - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:13, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :Fucking hell, WAS IT? NICE WORK MAN WE ROCK! W00T! ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 00:12, 15 July 2007 (CEST) External Links Why? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:46, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :I have NO idea. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 02:46, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::Fix? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:47, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :::Dunno what needs it, but why not. I don't think I need those actually, gonna remove teh links and add tag... ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 02:48, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Touch Ranger By this point in time, the touch ranger is a well knon build, it's counters also well known. It can only transfer cripple if at touch range, which pretty much goes against the point of crippling them in the first place. A snare hex or ranged cripple literally eliminates a touch ranger. I didn't just give it a bad rating because it's irritating to play against(heck i gave the SP/TS assassin a perfect score) but it is way to easy to counter, and it's counter don't just inhibit it, they destroy it. Bob fregman :Do you know how many RA or TA players can counter a toucher? Not many. And besides, touch rangers are primarily PvE builds, making what you said semi-redundant. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:07, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Very difficult to counter actually. You can say snare or blind to counter any melee-build, or daze for any caster. If that's its only counter, it is one of the best damn builds we have. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:08, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :It's actually a... FUCKING AMAZING build, but it's only good point really is it's a bitch to kill, or prevent damage from. It's not even powerful, so a decent player with a powerful melee build can do more damage than this. It's just the survivability and newb-friendliness that makes this special. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:11, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Ok, ill give it to you, i didn't realize that it's main purpose is pve and scrub pvp, i was still going back to the days where touch teams did HA. Since it's not listed for high end pvp, i won't say anything else.Bob fregman :Yeah, thanks. Yeah, noobs in GvG and HA playing touchers are just dumb. You sometimes see toucher teams in TA, and a good team can overcome their low amount of DPS, and their not-so-hot e-management. Touchers are good in PvE though, especially against high AL foes. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 14:17, 11 July 2007 (CEST) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Cg0MLmiaNY [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:18, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :Seen it, bloody amazing how a team of 8 touchers could outsmart a top guild. Heh, they don't notice the gank until it's too late and by then the guild lord is skrewed. It's impressive that such a no-skill build is so good. Well, it's that they played it well, and their strategy and tactics were very impressive. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 00:19, 15 July 2007 (CEST) ::Actually :/, iQ made the touch ranger so...they just kinda got bitch slapped by their own Build lulz. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:21, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :::THEY MADE IT? ohhhhhhhh MAN that's embarassing. Bitch slapped by their own paddle. A double edged sword indeed. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 00:25, 15 July 2007 (CEST) FBFF Not as efficient as Trapper?, it's bolony, it's fast/strong and fun to play not as fast as Trapper maybe but still efficient.. :No it's not, trappers get the job done faster meaning you waste less time there and get through more rounds, so you can get back to REAL PvP. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 23:00, 12 July 2007 (CEST) pff time stamps are for idiets. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 18:48, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :heheh, noticed in time. Just don't forget to timestamp for people so it's easier to tell when expiry time is. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 19:08, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :/ Your edit here concerns me. Delete tags are not something to be placed lightly, and your entire reason behind it was vengeful, not helpful. Please re-think your purpose here on PvXwiki. -Auron 04:35, 20 July 2007 (CEST) :I understand your concern. Thing is, I'm not placing this in vengeance, I'm placing it because that build truly IS bad, and the author is even worse for 0-0-0ing a build which is only remotely similar. If he wants to say it's similar, say it on discussion page. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 15:45, 20 July 2007 (CEST) Alliance I could have sworn I saw a screenshot of you being in a guild that looked terribly similar to one of the guilds in my alliance (or my old alliance). Tycn 15:20, 20 July 2007 (CEST) :Please, tell me more. Which guild/alliance? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 15:43, 20 July 2007 (CEST) Vengeance I may have had that coming but don't vandalize my page as seen here. I took responsibility for my actions and apologized to my peers. Don't be an ass.-- [[User:Metal enchantment|'Metal Enchantment']] (talk · ) 20:44, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :Refrain; both of you. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:52, 23 July 2007 (CEST) Intercourse Needs more Protection Prayers and Swordsmanship. Little bit of strength too. The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:03, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :Ah keke I'll add that. xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:49, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::Notice protection only comes in prayer form... -- Armond Warblade 06:27, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Seed of Life, Protective Spirit/Shielding Hands/Reversal of Fortune, Drunken Blow, Zojun's Haste, and most especially Natural Stride come to mind. -- Armond Warblade 22:51, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :Binding chains, too. That's the one I was struggling to think of. -- Armond Warblade 02:26, 2 September 2007 (CEST) hey idiot you better have a damn good reason in future for calling me a liar. — Skuld 00:53, 25 August 2007 (CEST) :Yeah... *sound board time* YOU LIE! And oh yes, by the way, you are just wrong. Guess what. I don't like you Skuld, your ego stinks, and it's infecting my talkpage. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:15, 25 August 2007 (CEST) :: 'Ware NPA, Skuld. -- Armond Warblade 06:28, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Because you are... wrong? Just maybe, perhaps lol? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:05, 25 August 2007 (CEST) I got very, very f'n confused by the page so I'll just leave it here. Thanks for the help. Very helpful member. Foul Spook 14:03, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :Welcome to the wiki! You'll get used to it soon enough. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 14:04, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Policies Get crackin. Moar talk page contributions plz. -- Armond Warblade 06:27, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Avalanche Competition Your score = 926. My score = 1001 (I posted the screenshot on the talk page). I win, rawr. :P [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:25, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :Okay I'll update in a little while, good game. ^^ ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 18:30, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Ele Guide Thanks for helping out! Keep going and I give you a cookie with chocolate chips and peanut butter and pizza and pepperonis and basil and gummy worms and... —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 19:39, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :I will keep going. Just at the minute I am working on getting my Monk to lvl 20, shouldn't take me too long, I'll be doing the ele guide a LOT soon, because eles are my pure specialty. I know most about fire and air, some about earth, and I don't go near water with a barge pole except for perhaps GvG flag running. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 20:44, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::But water is the best! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 20:52, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::Lies, fire nukers FTW! ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 20:56, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Maybe in the Shiverpeaks... —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 20:57, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::So why water magic huh? Care to explain with words other than 'Shatterstone'? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 22:07, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::I can with one word: Utility. - Krowman 22:12, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::In PvE? Doesn't sound too hot to me. If I were to fight Varesh I'd take a B-flash or B-Surge ele. If I were to go DoA I'd take a fire nuker. This 'utility' only seems useful in PvP really. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 22:32, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::The guide is good for both, but you are right, fire nukers win PvE. - Krowman 22:35, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Except Hell's Precipice, that's a right bitch. Have to use either a lightning spiker or a damn WATER ELE FOR DAMAGE. Uninstall GW much. At least we get shatterstone for water eles. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 22:41, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::People usually bring Rangers with Winter to HP, don't they? They cap Greater Conflag, and convert everything to cold damage, which all the foes are weak against. - Krowman 22:43, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::We triesed that, but tricksy ANet doesn't let us do more damage with winter... Napalm's nukes were still doing 10-30 damage even through winter. -- Armond Warblade 22:47, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::And 10-30 damage is still very, VERY weak against titans, compared to the 40s-90s I was doing when I took Lightning Orb and Lightning Hammer. In other words, Winter/Greater Conflag is bugged. At least I got Prot Tyria yesterday, so I'm proud to have protted 2 places. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 22:48, 29 August 2007 (CEST) 6k hours That is nothing. My friend Zerris has played more. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:56, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :WHAT!THE!FUCK! How fucking long? 10 hours a day for 600 days is 6000 hours. That's what you call fucking mental. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 04:58, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::You obviously don't know Zerris. He is the definition of fucking mental. He has ROLLERBEETLE DANCERS on his page. NAKED FEMALE ONES. (At least I think that was him...) -- Armond Warblade 22:45, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Build:Me/A Deadly Promise Thanks for the support. can u rate it so it can get thru the vetted part. Thanks soo much for supporting me in the conversation.!Miekit 06:25, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :I did, I gave it an honest, truthful and actually quite generous 3-3-5. I normally give any assacaster 1-1-1 or 2-2-2 or something like that. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 14:17, 2 September 2007 (CEST) You PM me on in-game as soon as you can. I need to show off. -- Armond Warblade 04:07, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :Ele sword? 15k armor? Lucky fucker! xP Now run me to rankor, droks, granite and then on to SoJ so I can 55 monk to show off MY 15k set. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 14:15, 2 September 2007 (CEST)< :lol, don't do it. I need to see what happens if he doesn't get the chance to show off. (if we're lucky, every atom in his body will split simultaneously). ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 04:09, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::You realize that the enormous amount of energy caused by every atom in my body splitting simultaneously would likely destroy a good chunk of the state of California? -- Armond Warblade 04:21, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::: Thats all? I was kinda hoping we could take out the planet, then the sudden missing planet would throw all other planet's gravitational rotation out of whack. They'd all crash together and fall into the sun, which would react to all the weird chemicals being added too it. A chemical reaction chain would start up until the all of the sun's atoms split, taking out the milky way. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 04:25, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::::"You realize that the enormous amount of energy caused by every atom in my body splitting simultaneously would likely destroy a good chunk of the state of California?" THEN DO IT. The world would be better off without that state. -Auron 04:28, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :::::watch out auron, they're coming over to crush Hawaii if you keep that talk up — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:30, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::You know, you're only a few hours' plane ride away from me... I could hop on a plane before I blow up. -- Armond Warblade 16:59, 2 September 2007 (CEST) Lulz, too late, I show'd off :D -- Armond Warblade 20:09, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::That is, showed off your 15k canthan. Btw I gonna archive soon. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 21:37, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::: 15k canthan dyed black. Gogo. -- Armond Warblade 22:11, 2 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Wait for my 15k Judge's set dyed black. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:42, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::::*polishes runic blade* — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:44, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::*Polishes elemental sword* ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:44, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::*Shows off 1k ele armor and laughs at you guys for being rich in a game...* [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:46, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::i dont acually have a runic blade sadly. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:47, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::I lied about the 1k ele armor sadly =(. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:49, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::I am going to dye my female elementalist istani armor black very soon, will look sexy with my elemental sword. Yes, I actually do have the sword. I'm gonna sell when market blossoms, it's stagnant now. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:55, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::i have.. vabban dyed black and a dragon's breath wand =D that's about all i have of worth =P — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:57, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::I have all Primeval Armor dyed black. I found the dye, and stole the armor. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:58, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Then in that case I will steal your armor. xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 04:25, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::I have four sets of 15k armor. Yes, rit seitung counts as 15k armor. -- Armond Warblade 02:56, 6 September 2007 (CEST) Userbox :*Userbox: *Removed for messing up pages* --Theupstandingbob 05:22, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::Why TYVM, I'm using this. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 05:27, 3 September 2007 (CEST) Guild If you want to join you can, but I'm telling you now that there are two people in it, and we aren't very active. We're in the SOD alliance, so you can GvG with them if you want or something, but right now I'm just using it as a hideout of sorts and building the GH up until I get more active. Bluemilkman 20:30, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :Roger that, I'm nowhere near good enough at PvP yet to GvG, but let me know when you are starting up the guild properly and I'll be one of the first in line. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 21:59, 3 September 2007 (CEST) Well, it'll be a loooong time, probably around a year or so. I need high speed to do anything well, such as GvG, and my dial-up is killing me. I'll HS when I go to college, so it'll be then. Plus I'll have more time to do things. If you would like to join SOD, they're starting a GvG training class of sorts I'm told. Bluemilkman 22:15, 3 September 2007 (CEST) PvX on GWW I made the Guild w/e, sound better. Hope you don't mind. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:36, 3 September 2007 (CEST) o, ur not Blue :O [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:37, 3 September 2007 (CEST) : there are 2 memebers in teh guild... Єяøהħ 22:57, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::Doesn't matter, I'm in SoD until PvX blooms... xP [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 00:11, 4 September 2007 (CEST) SoD Buff http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Template%3AShield_of_Deflection&diff=919441&oldid=579054 —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 04:54, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Ratings Watch your language in your future ratings. Thanks in advance. - Krowman 19:54, 5 September 2007 (CEST) :Okay, thanks for notifying me. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 20:40, 5 September 2007 (CEST) hai Basically ill teach you everything you want to know when it comes to gvg, just ask me. I can talk for multiple hours about like 10k different tactics. Meh. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 20:58, 5 September 2007 (CEST) :I'm getting coaching from Grinch at the minute, any help from ALL of you guys is appreciated. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 21:00, 5 September 2007 (CEST) ::I wants teaching! I'm half decent at monk... xP -- Armond Warblade 02:59, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :::I will help you. If you want. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:19, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Of course, if I can get on... -- Armond Warblade 05:14, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :::::also in spare time watch GvGs via observer mode ... to have a good idea what to do in certain situations Iwan13talk 10:49, 6 September 2007 (CEST) Primarily PvP userbox Hah! You couldn't PvP your way out of a Luxon spawn point. -- Armond Warblade 03:19, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :I AM luxon you kurdick? lol Anyways I AM a PvEr now. So yeah changing. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 03:41, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::Exactly, you get into FA and then sit there like a leech because you can't PvP your way out of a luxon spawn point! -- Armond Warblade 04:16, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :::Lies. Look at me when I play the scottyway earthshaker, I pwn. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 05:14, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Don't listen to him Armond. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 10:05, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Bastard. ¬_¬ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 18:03, 6 September 2007 (CEST) AB Terribad. Bsurge w/ Blind Flash is ftl. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:08, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :Yea I did know that much, I just couldn't be arsed to try to get you to run spirit bond, prot spirit and ZB. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 16:57, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::Surge+Flash WTF Napalm. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:00, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::The other ele was running it. I was the derv. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 17:59, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I was going korean fool. Besides...we shouldn't be losing in AB...ever. WTB Bbot who does not have caster hate lulz. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:18, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Congrats! You've just been fired as frontliner and made flag runner for GvG. Attend my Flag Runner Training Sessions this weekend. Thank you for your cooperation . [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:12, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :O_o wtf? I just unlocked evis too. Bah fuck you you love to make things difficult for me ¬_¬ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 05:01, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::COUGH COUGH ECHO DUST TRAP ON IWAY. -- Armond Warblade 15:35, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::NEVAR I'm not THAT noob. Besides, I'm the one with black 1k istani armor. So there's my talking rights- looks better than any ele 15k set IMO. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 16:58, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :Misfate munk gud. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:01, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::I gud at making you lose- remember that one. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 17:59, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::I gud at recruiting good frontliners instead of bad ones :) [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 18:04, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::::And u r good at being a bastard on my talk page. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 01:54, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Do I need to put SoD in my sig? As in, the pic? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 01:56, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::im not even in SoD, nor do i play GW — Skakid9090 02:01, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::And you're still one of the best players here. :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:13, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::And yet he doesn't play GW... wtf why? And it's weird that my userpage is so fucking popular atm. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 04:50, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Nah, your talk page. Not your user page xd. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:52, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Fine, whatever, I'm just so fucking tired atm I need a fucking break. See you all in 8-10 hours, I need my fucking sleep. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 06:03, 8 September 2007 (CEST) On a side note, archive tomorrow. Or well, when I wake up. Since it's 5 AM here, I'll be archiving somewhere between 12 and 4 PM. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 06:04, 8 September 2007 (CEST) :Bastard bastard bastard [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 09:11, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ::Fuck you. Archive. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] 15:42, 8 September 2007 (CEST)